tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Which Mew Mew are you?
What is this test/quiz about? Take this fun quiz to find out which Mew Mew you are! This will be an 1, 2, 3 4 and 5 type quiz. (This quiz only counts the mews from the original manga and anime adaption) So, with that, let's start! Quiz What is your favorite colour? # Pink. # Blue. # Yellow. # Green. # Purple. What kind of goals do you want to achieve in life? # Haven't figured out yet. # None! I'm perfect just the way I am. # Live a big, happy family! # Become an amazing author/writer. # I've already got all I need. How would your perfect day be spent? # A romantic date with your boyfriend/girlfriend. # A calm tea party at one of the finest coffee shops in town. # A day of being with family! # At the library with stacks and stacks of books! What can be better than reading? # Spending a day on your own and doing whatever you please. What kind of adjectives best describe you out of the following: # Bad punctuality, clumsy, witty, a good friend. # Sort of bossy, demanding but there is a softer side to you. # Quirky, hyper and energetic. # Soft, delicate and shy. But super smart! # Mysterious, silent and harsh. Although, there is still a calmer, more relaxed half of you. What kind of boy/girl are you into? # Kind, would not judge and there to comfort. # Popular, good-looking and sweet. # Someone who is always there for me. # Smart, always gives me a chance and friendly. # Boyfriend/girlfriend? No thanks, I'll pass! Results Mostly 1's... You are Mew Ichigo! You are a little clumsy, average grades and gets crushes quite easily. You're quite witty and can be really loud and bold sometimes, but other times very quiet and silent. You still have no idea what kind of goals you want to pursue in life, and that is something you are saving for later. Mostly 2's... You are Mew Mint! You are a little demanding and bossy sometimes but you have a soft half to you. You're not afraid to speak up and you think you are perfect just the way you are. Keep being you! Mostly 3's... You are Mew Purin! You love your family more than gold and you're very quirky, hyper and energetic. Everyone always compliments your determination and sweetness. You rarely are harsh and have a funny, goofy side to you as well! Mostly 4's... You are Mew Lettuce! You are very shy and quiet, but also WAY cute and smart. You love to read and are very brainy, some may even say "nerdy". You may be criticised and bullied at school, but you won't let that stop you. There are a few occasional tears, but even the BIGGEST thing won't stop you. You keep holding your head up and having fun with your friends and you're doing the right thing! Mostly 5's... You are Mew Zakuro! You're very mysterious and quiet and usually the oldest out of the pack. You are very much a lone wolf and prefer to be alone than with others, but even when with them you still enjoy that. Sometimes you can be very harsh but when with people you love, that flips over into a lovable and soft mode of you. You like being independent and are very reliable, although you do not rely on anyone. You can even sometimes be a "rebel", you could say. Thank you for taking this quiz! I hope you enjoyed taking this quiz. (This quiz isn't 100% accurate and was made for entertainment purposes only!) Made by IKxixi on 18/12/2017. Renee Roberts (Zakuro).PNG Mew lettuce (9).jpg Mew pudding (8).jpg Mew mint (8).jpg Tokyo Mew Mew-Ichigo 010.JPG Tokyo Mew Mew (anime).jpg Category:Quiz Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Category:Mew Mew Power Category:Anime Category:Manga